nikitacoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Nikita Cool Wikia
#wassup homies a wikia about the coolest girl alive(this wikia is a joke, take everything here lightly) #who is nikita nikita is incredible, an inspiration, a role model, everyones salvation and tru hero. nikita grew up in a small town,currently resides in swagville, and is so cool and special and she really enjoys sleeping and being cool and petting dogs, a true hero, my idol ... truthfully tho? she a human and makes mistakes, just like You! #nik(names)ita # nikita cool < classic # nikitataa < it is funny because "tataa" is like "bye" which is what i think whenever i talk to Karina, my beloved sister # nikitadaa < "tadaa" as in "amazing!" (genius, if i dare Say so myself...) # nikitatertot < another great classic # narkita < it is a compliment as nark = cops and i cop many things(example: hearts) # n(icky)ta < only counts when it is not an insult, for if there is one thing I cannot stand, it is Bullying! # nikita2.0 < shes an og / og = original gangster, fyi!!! # nickita minaj < Anaconda? i love snakes! # nickytickytavi < no explanation,fam .. just is! # Nikita (American Television Series) ft. maggie q # hot swag < no one has ever called me this but there is a first to everything boiz and galz # nikite < thank you alli,How very creative! # nikita/co < can be read as nikita co, like nikita company, OR # niki/taco < like the taco and .. (wait for it) # ..and if u add ol to the end, its nikitacool again FULL CIRCLE homiez BANNED NICKNAMES: nik, nick, niki, nicki,nicky,nikki, nikky, nikitty,nyakita/nyankita, nikelodeon kenny churro, nikitalodeon,nikita uncool(rather rude if you ask me!), hunny, nickelback,nikita monroe doctrine— or any combination of these words, nikitampon(NO!), nahkita, nerdkita(RUDE), nikita uncool BONUS NICKNAMES THAT ARE ALSO ACCEPTABLE: nokia, nikeets(thin ice w/ this one tho, that is a warning), nikita ps vita, nivita, nikitkat, chad young the legends–not to be confused with chad young the baller– best and only friend, nokita, nikita light of mylif #tru quotes(none of these are true) # "nikita saved my life 20 times in a row. it was sick." -- anonymous # "nikita once backflipped into my house and broke the world record for coolest person alive and also most backflips in a row." -- different anonymous # "i wish nikita was my mom, id have the coolest mom ever." -- dfferent different anonymous # "Favorite vowels? aeiou; sometimes y when i am feelin...adventurous" --nikitter herself # "she is a mystery." -- me #catchphrases # "bless up!" -- insp. dj khaled, the man! # "woru" -- insp. raya the playa # "shuttery uppery!" -- an original(2016) # "Tweet," nikita Tweets using https://Twitter.com to Tweet her very important very influential Tweet # "(and if u a fan, i kno who u are because I only have Three)" # "snake or Be Snaked" / "duck duck snake" # *"knowledge=power" # "wheres the fish" < classic # "omg" / "OHMY GOD" / "dsaflkadsjf" / "!!!!" # (blinkin ur eyes real slow) # "knock knock" "whos there" "the guitar teacher" # "omg" / "chortle" / "ponder" / "snake" / "goonight" / "swagtastic" / "hot swag" # "hell to the yeah" / "hell 2 da yea" # "..consider urself..snaked." # "damnzoi" / "damzoi" # more to come..stay tuned,fans *'ADVICE:' best grades in the class dont equal most class in the grade(its deep), knowledge=power, but power always dont mean swag, so remember to have respect, always!!!!!!!thank you, swag = respect and there be nothing classier than that, am i right boiz !!!!!!!! #jokes PRE-NOTE: Please do not steal my jokes, i have been cultivating them for several years and i only have Seven (7), so i' will know if you are stealing them or not! i also have ways of knowing and will be able to identify you, so please refrain yourself! # why do bankers have zero friends ## cause they always changin interests ## because only pals are paypals ## because they are LOANERS< the original joke ## because nikita is a banker # "knock knock" "whos there" "fra" "fra who" "frah-ahnk(pronounced: frank)" # "knock knock" "whos there" "me" # "knock knock" "whos there" "the guitar teacher" # $$ what class gives the most blunt opinions $$ ## ib lit .. higher level ..(crowd of 12 year olds bursts into laughter) # raya the slaya no ordinary playa # this wikia page POST-NOTE: please do n't steal my jokes, i have been cultivating them for several years and i only ha #faq # Q: is nikita cool really her name? / A: why would the internet lie to you, honey.. :-) # Q: nikita, whats a good song / A: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1fnLcva28g (; # Q: this wikia page sucks!!1 / A: thanks, you've been a great audience! #latest actividad a very honest person updated this very recently, i pinky promise Category:Browse __NOEDITSECTION__